


It Ain't Me Babe

by kashmir



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-09
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around 700 words of Reese Witherspoon/Joaquin Phoenix Post-Oscar RPF. It's not fluff and it doesn't end too happily. Does that make it angst? O_O</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't Me Babe

Her parents and his mother had long since retired to the hotel and Ryan was still partying with his _Crash_ cast mates with no signs of stopping anytime soon. She could tell by the set line of Joaquin's jaw and the dull look in his eyes he needed to get out of there.

"Mind giving me a ride home?" She asked, sidling up to him where he was leaning against the wall, her side bumping his in a teasing manner.

He smiled at her and gave a soft 'sure' as a response. He stepped away from the wall and she followed him through the slowly thinning crowd to the exit. Hardly any reporter's were outside and the ones that were, looked like they'd been to a few parties themselves. No one noticed them getting in the sleek black car together, her cradling her Oscar, him lighting one of his ever present Camels.

"Wish you wouldn't do that," She said to him as the limo moved smoothly away from the curb.

"That's why it's called a bad habit, Reese. Not really acceptable behavior," He mumbled around the filter, holding his Zippo to the tip until it glowed blood red in the dim interior.

She sighed and turned her head to look out the window. Watched the bright lights swirl by.

"I know."

They sat together in companionable silence for long minutes. Till he gestured at the golden statue lying in her lap.

"You deserved that, you know," He said, taking a deep drag and letting it out through his nostrils.

She looked at him, watched his profile in the sickly glow of the passing street lights.

"I wasn't the only one in that movie. Wasn't the only one who deserved an award tonight, Joaquin," She stated, her accent thicker and thicker the later the night got.

He huffed out a laugh, turned to look at her with a lopsided grin.

"Well, apparently the Academy disagrees with you. But, hey - least I got me a Golden Globe," He winked at her and she is reminded of him walking around set in between takes, always in character. Every inch the Man in Black.

They sat there again in silence for long minutes, while he finished his smoke and she contemplated the gold figure in her lap.

Until he spoke again, breaking the silence and the unspoken agreement that was between them.

"Miss you," He breathed, so softly at first she thought she was hearing things.

"You do not."

He turned in his seat then, looked at her full on. "I do, Reese. And I know it's complicated but I had to tell you. Especially tonight. I miss you. Everything little damn thing about you. The way you take your coffee in the morning and the little lines you get around your mouth when you frown-"

"I do not have lines around my mouth!" She said voice rife with indignation, frowning at him and proving him right at the same time.

He gave her that lopsided grin again and took a finger and lightly stroked down her cheek.

"Yeah you do. Right here. Only when you frown, though. Real cute."

She turned to face out the window again, away from his finger and away from this _whatever_ that was between them.

"Reese. Look at me."

"Joaquin, I just.. I can't."

"Please," He whispered, his whole heart in that one word.

She turned slowly and he cupped her cheek. "I miss you and I'm proud of you. You deserve that award."

She closed her eyes and the limo slowed to a stop in front of the hotel his mother was staying at. Felt him place a kiss on her forehead then heard the quiet whoosh as the door was opened.

The door shut cutting off the sound of the L.A. traffic and she was left alone with her award and her thoughts. The driver slid back into his seat as she opened her eyes and they pulled away from the curb.

She didn't look back to see if he was standing there watching her drive away. Didn't notice the tear on her cheek.

"Miss you, too, Joaquin," She whispered to the emptiness.


End file.
